


Sweet Dreams

by beaniesscrawlings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Eremin - Freeform, FLUFF BECAUSE I CANT WRITE ANYTHING ELSE AS OF LATE, Fluff, M/M, durkadorks, eyyyy debut post, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniesscrawlings/pseuds/beaniesscrawlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin get stranded in an emergency ski cabin during a blizzard. Eren decides to make better use of his time than to just sit around with the guy that he likes. Essentially…fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The songs that they dance to (in chronological order): "Liztomania" by Phoenix and "Make This Go On Forever" by Snow Patrol. Hope you lovelies enjoy!

The heavy, air-tight door slammed shut behind two snow-dusted, panting figures with a rush of freezing air. The shorter one, clad in a pale blue snow coat, ripped off his dampened gray beanie, tearing his snow goggles off along with it. His blond hair was a mess, going this way and that. He tried to run a shaking hand through his hair after he had hurriedly taken off his gloves, but found it too knotted for the task to be accomplished.  
He turned with a half-smile towards his companion, still panting, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright. He let out a gusty sort of laugh, “T-Thanks, Eren. For coming out to get me. I just get so caught up-“ He stopped when Eren waved a hand and doubled over with his hands at his waist.  
“It’s fine. I’ve always known how you can be.” Eren huffed out. He straightened back up and rustled Armin’s hair affectionately with his gloveless hand and a weary smirk grew when Armin smiled sheepishly up at him. “Although,” he grimaced, removing his goggles and squinting outside of the single, smaller rectangular window, to where all you could see was a moving, mottled wall of gray and white, “It does kind of suck that we’re stuck here until this storm moves over.”  
Armin shrugged out of his coat and hung it up on the knob behind him, grateful to find that his cozy, navy turtleneck had remained undamaged by the merciless blizzard. Once he had successfully taken off all of his snow gear, he left Eren to do the same, chuckling quietly when Eren tried to flatten to fluffy brunet mess that was his hair, to search what they had in the few cupboards above the crude sink and adjacent to the woodstove.  
Armin came up with hot cocoa packets, five small chicken and wild rice soup cans, cashews, and coffee (he thought Eren was going to cry tears of joy when he saw the coffee ground can) after some rather thorough searching. While Armin started up the woodstove, Eren was lounging on the single cot, one hand propped beneath his head, the other holding the walkie-talkie over his mouth as he tried to contact the center to let them know they were safe.  
Armin’s eyes unconsciously trailed down to where Eren’s skin-tight black shirt hitched up his mid-section, revealing just the barest of glimpses of Eren’s abs. Armin felt his face heat up as he flushed, and he shook his head at himself, turning so that his back was to Eren, and his big, blue eyes were trained solely on the slowly-growing fire.  
Eren made contact at last with their rather relaxed friend Connie, given the situation. Eren rolled his eyes with a groan and Armin smiled with fondness when they heard Connie yell at Marco to tell Sasha that they were safe and that she would be seeing them by tomorrow morning.  
The last contact they made with center was when Connie came back on and reported that they would be picked up just around seven the next morning. Once Eren had turned off the walkie-talkie, he groaned again, muttering something or other about how a man needed his sleep, before getting up and sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Armin.  
“What’re we going to do until then?” Eren broke the comfortable silence, looking over at Armin, who was in the midst of brewing the sweet, glorious concoction that was coffee. Armin glanced over at the brunet then back at the canister that he was tending to with a smile.  
“Bored already? I was wondering how long you were going to last.”  
Eren snorted, pushing himself back until he could lay down, sprawled across the floor with his hands cushioning the back of his head and his ankles crossed. Almost immediately once he had settled down and finished squirming, and Armin was back to standing in front of the stove, Eren shot up with a grin, and dug around in the chest pocket of his snow coat. Armin looked briefly over his shoulder, rolling his eyes before turning around to watch Armin.  
“Aha!” Eren exclaimed in triumph, grinning when he held up an iPod touch, green eyes bright when he looked at Armin. “Jackpot…”  
Armin let out a huff of amusement, smiling and watching the brunet with soft, gentle blue eyes as Eren flung himself back on the floor again, waiting impatiently for the device to boot up. “What’re you going to play?”  
“Mmm, I was thinking of something alternative…not anything too mainstream.”  
Armin raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You’re playing music? Instead of a game?”  
Eren looked up, one dark brow raised, “Yeah…why?”  
“It’s just…” Armin let a hand wave in the air, searching for a fitting word or phrase, “So calm for you. Sitting and listening to music. I didn’t even know that you had an iPod to be honest. I thought you just had an iPhone.”  
Eren’s eyes were back focused on the screen as he scrolled through the library. “It’s Mikasa’s.” He replied absently. He looked up then, with a coy grin playing on his lips, “And who mentioned anything about sitting? How dull would that be.”  
Eren pressed the play button, and the cozy room was filled with music. Eren stood up, throwing the iPod onto the cot-side table before turning back to Armin, a hand held out and his grin no longer just playing with his lips, but instead stretched wide across his face.  
“Dance with me.”  
The request was simple enough, but with Eren’s tousled hair, the fire flickering in the corner of his green eyes, and the thought of his own hand in Eren’s, Armin flushed, and gave a wobbly smile, shaking his head shyly.  
Alas, Eren was having absolutely none of it.  
His grin just grew more sincere and cheerful, and he started to move with the beat, each step bringing him closer to the flushed blond. He even began to bob his head ironically, eliciting a giggle from Armin. “Come on.” Eren stopped moving and laughed again, holding out his hand and waiting expectantly, attempting to suppress his smile. “Dance with me, Armin.”  
Armin at this point, had his hands covering his face to hide his blush and his laughter. He slowly let his hands slide down from his face, and finally, avoiding Eren’s knowing gaze, he gave Eren his hand.  
Eren took his other hand and backed up until they were in the center of the room, then pushed one arm forward, the other arm back ward, until they were moving side to side with the music. Armin finally met Eren’s eyes and laughed loudly, and soon enough they loosened up and were moving with each other, on beat with the music. Eren would twirl Armin here, dip him down there…one time Eren shot him quite the facial expression when he snapped his fingers in the air, making Armin throw his head back and laugh before being pulled in for another twirl. And when the song ended, they were both in a fit of giggles, trying to catch their breath.  
The next song was rather serious, and this time when Eren offered his hand, his eyes had grown gentler, his movements quieter. Armin found himself unable to look away from Eren’s eyes as they danced. His arms unconsciously drifted away from Eren’s hands, and looped themselves around the brunet’s neck. By the end of the song, they stopped moving, and just were…watching. Armin was increasingly aware of the weight of Eren’s hands, where they had drifted down to his hips, and how his lips weren’t even all that far away…  
Eren slowly bent down, his eyes focused on Armin’s lips until they slid shut just before Armin felt sweet, chapped lips on his own. They kissed slowly, deeply, mapping out a side of each other that they had never met before. Eren’s hands trailed up and down Armin’s sides, his back, and settled to loop around his waist after a long while of feeling out each crevice of Armin that he could find, whereas Armin’s fingers busied themselves by playing with the scruff of hair at the nape of Eren’s neck. Their bodies pressed closer, and the music seemed as if it was muted, playing underwater to their ears.  
And then the piercing whistle of the coffee canister. Eren growled in his throat before he broke the kiss, sending a shiver to down Armin’s spine. Eren rested his forehead against Armin’s, their arms still looped around each other, and Armin’s eyes still closed. “That was supposed to be my moment…” Eren murmured sullenly bringing a hand up to brush a lock of Armin’s hair behind his ear. Armin’s eyes flickered open blinking a haze quickly away before meeting Eren’s with a light of amusement.  
“Let me go grab the coffee, you dork. So that we can have another moment. A re-do.” Armin said softly before tilting his chin up and pecking Eren on the lips. Eren managed to keep a hold of one of his hands when the blond tried to break away, and followed Armin over to the sink area, only releasing his hand with a reluctant sigh when Armin asked him to grab two of the mugs on an upper shelf.  
While Armin poured the coffee, Eren slipped his hands around Armin’s waist and rested his chin on Armin’s shoulder, hugging him from behind. Armin settled back into his embrace with a small hum, “You’re a little clingy now, aren’t you?”  
“Excuse me, I’ve just been waiting for this since eighth-freaking-grade…do you want me to stop?” His grip loosened, and for one terrifying moment, Armin thought that he was going to step back, so he shook his head.  
“Uh-uh…I’m okay with it. In fact, I’m a little bit better than okay with it.” Armin blushed at his words, but was rewarded with a peck on the cheek.  
“G-Good.” Eren smiled next to his ear, his breath warm. “I’m really, really glad.”  
“…really? Eighth grade?”  
“The moment I noticed that you were going from absolutely adorable to hot was quite the life-ruiner when I was fourteen, I’ll have you know.”  
And so, this is the story of how Eren and Armin ended up facing one another on their sides, legs tangled and arms wrapped around one another to keep each other from rolling off a single rickety cot. They were snuggled beneath a solid three layers of wool blankets, exchanging kisses, and just whispering drowsily to one another, making Eren smile, Armin laugh…  
“Hey,” Armin whispered suddenly after a lull of silence, “How are we going to explain this to Mikasa and the others?”  
Eren nibbled on his lower lip, eyes growing thoughtful as they stared back at Armin’s. He shrugged eventually, “We’ll just tell them that I finally grew a pair and asked you to dance, and then…boom.”  
Armin smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, the blue turning to grey in the dim light coming through the window, “ ‘And then…boom.’ Brilliant explanation, Eren.”  
The corner’s of Eren’s lips quirked up before he pulled Armin closer to him, so that Armin’s head was tucked beneath his chin. “Shut up,” he mumbled, “It’s not like they wouldn’t have seen this coming. Besides,” he let out a wide yawn, his words slowly beginning to slur together, “Who goddamn cares. We finally got together. That’s what matters.”  
Armin let out a small smile against Eren’s collarbone. “Go to sleep, you dork. You’re tired. Don’t deny it.”  
“Mmkay.” Eren’s voice was thick, quiet, and almost incoherent, but Armin still managed to catch the three little words that sent a warm thrill all throughout his body, and made his arms tighten around Eren’s waist. “Sweet dreams, love.”  
Armin was frozen for awhile, his eyes wide and his pulse fluttering, but soon enough he relaxed, and ducked in to press a light kiss to Eren’s collarbone, before snuggling up against the brunet and closing his eyes.  
Armin, indeed, had sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my lovely friend Allie, because she deserves (as we all do, but especially her) more Eremin in her life and she's absolutely brilliant. Um, what else do people add into end notes…oh! This is my Ao3 debut, but I'll be posting my 30 day challenge that I did on my tumblr fan fic and head canon account, beaniesscrawlings. My regular tumblr is geek-n-beanie, so you can check me out there as well! ^~^ All kudos and comments are incredibly appreciated!


End file.
